


I'd take you as my Queen; I'd have it no other way

by SonicGavel



Series: The Hell Knight and the Blackbird: A love story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley helps, Dean covers Eric Clapton, Dean tracks down Cas's grace, M/M, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Crowley discovers Dean still cares about Cas, but reluctantly agrees to help him track Metatron to retrieve Cas's grace; Sam and Cas follow the same lead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Hell Knight and the Blackbird: A love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197716
Kudos: 4





	I'd take you as my Queen; I'd have it no other way

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to turn Deanmon/Human Cas into a series. I was inspired by listening to "Change the world" by Eric Clapton just now.

Dean had bought an acoustic guitar and taught himself to play for the next time he'd see Cas. Eric Clapton wasn't really his cup of tea, but he was Beatles adjacent as George had taught the guy how to play. This was a way for him to show Cas further he cared about Cas and Cas alone.

" _If I could reach the stars, pull one down for you  
Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth  
That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
But for now I find it's only in my dreams_

_That I can change the world  
I would be the sunlight in your universe  
You will think my love was really something good  
Baby if I could change the world_"

He obviously didn't expect Crowley to hear him singing though, so he was instantly startled when Crowley began to clap.

"So you _can_ sing, Squirrel. Who's the lucky one you're planning to serenade?" Crowley asked.

"No one in particular. Just like the song." Dean said.

"I see. So I was mistaken when I thought I smelled dying graceless Angel on you the other day?" Crowley asked interrogatingly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Lay off it, Dean. I know you spent some time with Castiel. I'm not gonna risk getting killed by you by killing your sodding boyfriend. But next time, if you want to get away for a while? Just say so instead of trying to wreck my reputation as the King of Hell, will you?" Crowley sighed.

"Yes, sir." Dean said.

"So that night when I insisted we got into that orgy? That's why you wanted only to watch?" Crowley asked. "Saving yourself for the Angel food cheesecake?"

"If you must know, yes. And if you must also know, it doesn't change my lack of feelings for Sam I have now. Thank you though, for not killing him. Even if it wasn't for me." Dean said.

"I'm the Daffy to your Elmer. The second Bugs is fricasseed, my bill gets shot off. Obviously, it's for self-preservation. So what else are you working on besides wooing Angels into your bed?" Crowley asked.

"Trying to track Metatron. He's been off the grid since the Angels ostracized him following his stabbing me to death." Dean said.

"Why on Earth would you want that pathetic shell of Angel vessel?" Crowley asked.

"I want Cas's grace." Dean said.

"I see, and that's where you think you can get it?" Crowley asked. "And you plan to get it back for your loverboy?" Crowley provoked. He couldn't help but do so, it was ridiculous. Dean damn near pulled out the first blade and pointed it at Crowley's chin.

"I have no interest in taking your position by killing you, Crowley. So if I were you? I'd shut my cakehole before mistakes are made." Dean said and Crowley snapped his mouth shut. Dean gave a light smile and found where Metatron was supposedly hiding.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hannah's bringing in Metatron. She said he's finally willing to let us know where my grace is." Cas said.

"Great. Any word on where Dean is?" Sam asked. Cas reached into his pocket and stroked his obsidian blackbird. "No, not really." Cas lied. Sam briefly detected that Cas was lying but he let it go for a second. Hannah came in with Metatron, but then Dean and Crowley came in at the same time.

"Hello, Sam." Dean huffed out.

"Dean!" Sam and Cas said in surprise and awe."

"Good day, Sunshine." Dean said to Cas. Sam frowned at Cas.

"Sunshine?" Sam scolded.

"Cas and I, our profound bond strengthened when I became a Knight of Hell. Don't say you're gonna find a way to cure me. I'm still me. Crowley, tell them my rules and conditions to being a Knight of Hell and Demon in general." Dean said.

"No Innocents get killed in the crosshair. Give them a chance to escape before he gets to the real nuisances. He doesn't care about you anymore, Moose. But he does care about Castiel. Anyone kills Feathers here, he'll decapitate me with the first blade. Dean said that he doesn't want to become King of Hell like that." Crowley said.

"And calling Cas Sunshine?" Sam asked.

"We bonded over John, Paul, George and Ringo. Plus Cas lights up my life." Dean said.

"Have you forgotten I'm here?" Metatron asked. Dean took the blunt end of the first blade and smacked Metatron.

"Dean-" Cas started.

"Relax, that's just to shut him up. The only thing he's gonna tell me is where your grace is." Dean said.

"You're after Cas's grace?" Sam asked. "You're not gonna-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"What do you think I'm gonna do with my blackbird's grace? I'm gonna heal his wings and fix his eyes." Dean said as he and Crowley kidnapped Metatron.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed. "Damn it. What did he mean by that?" He asked Cas.

"He snuck into my room while we were talking. He told me how much he's loved me. We made love and when I woke up after napping post-coital, he was humming "Blackbird" by the Beatles to me." Cas said. "He explained that Mary used to sing Beatles songs to him when he got sick." He smiled.

"And you didn't detect a lie? He's a Demon now, Cas." Sam groaned.

"He kept trying to get me to believe what he told me was true." Cas explained. "He even gifted me this obsidian blackbird with a note." Cas said as he gave Sam the note that came with the blackbird.

"I promise I love you. You'll fly and see again." Sam read aloud and handed it back to Cas. "That's Dean's handwriting." Sam said.

"It is." Cas said.

"Dean still cares about you, even if he's a Demon?" Sam sat down.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Cas said.

"No, no. I understand. I gotta move on. Dean needs to too, even if he is a Knight of Hell now. We both know that." Sam nodded and went to working on research.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"WHERE IS MY ANGEL'S GRACE?!" Dean screamed as he carved an Angel depowering sigil into Metatron's chest and slammed his hand over it, weakening Metatron's grace.

"Please stop, you're burning me out." Metatron groaned.

"How do you think I feel, pal? I'll stop carving sigils into you if you tell me where you hid Cas's grace. He gave up an army of Angels led by a sycophantic bitch who agreed I was Cas's weakness and needed to be eliminated for him to be proven as a wise leader, I owe him everything. I won't ask again, Metatron. This is akin to no one getting what they want." Dean leaned in close. "Where. Did. You. Put. Castiel's. GRACE!?" Dean roared that last one, causing Metatron's eardrum to shatter.

"OKAY OKAY! Here's the address to where Castiel's grace is." Metatron said as he wrote down a piece of paper and handed it to Dean.

"Thank you." Dean said as he called for one of Crowley's guards.

"Take him back topside, I got what I needed." Dean said as they went to take Metatron back to where he was taken by Dean and Crowley. Then he went to the address for where Metatron was storing Cas's grace.

"A library, how original." Dean guffawed as he went in and collected the grace and found the Demon tablet. Then he returned to the bunker. "Hannah lock Metatron back up safe and sound?" Dean asked.

"You're back." Sam said. "Dean, I know you said you don't want to become Human again, but-" Dean cut Sam off.

"Not now, Sam. But I do come in good faith. I have not only Cas's grace, but the Demon tablet. It was next to Cas's grace." Dean said as he handed the tablet to Sam. It's no use without a prophet, but you can have it nonetheless. And now you, Sunshine. I promised I'd heal you." Dean pulled out Cas's grace and opened the bottle it was in as Cas breathed it in. He started to feel much better, but then collapsed.

"Whoa, easy Cowboy. C'mon. I'll get you in bed to sleep faster than you can say bedbugs." Dean said as he picked Cas up and carried him into Dean's old bedroom. Together, Dean laid down with his Angel and decided they both needed some rest.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Good day, Sunshine" Dean said when Cas woke up about an hour after Dean did. "You're adorable when you sleep."

"Hello, Dean. You stayed with me?" Cas asked.

"I did. Don't worry, no funny business." Dean assured him. He then peppered Cas's face with kisses. Cas told him to stop and Dean did as such.

"Sam worries you're lying." Cas said.

"I know. You know, I bought a guitar the other day." Dean said.

"You did?" Cas asked.

"Been teaching myself a new song too." Dean said. "Did you know that Eric Clapton learned how to play guitar from George Harrison?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

"I don't know much about pop culture, you know that." Cas said.

"We need to watch a lot of television and movies to catch you up." Dean said as he nuzzled Cas's temple. "I'll even make you more mixtapes. From the Beatles to Elvis to even Eric Clapton. "Tears in Heaven" needs to be skipped though because it's sad. He wrote it after his son fell out of a window at the hotel room they were all staying in. I'm not letting you go, Angel." Dean kissed Cas's palm and petted his hair.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A couple days later, once Cas's grace was fully restored and things were less crazy, Dean appeared with his guitar that he had bought and began to play for Cas the second he came into the room.

"Dean? What're you doing here?" Cas asked.

"Crowley gave me some time off. Thought I'd serenade you like I did after our first time." Dean smiled as he struggled a little. "Nervous, never serenaded anyone before. Not even my first love, Cassie. She was a reporter." Dean said. But enough about her, this is for you." He then began to play again and sang the first verse of "Change the world", Cas sitting down to listen as he contently sighed.

" _If I could be King, even for a day  
I'd take you as my Queen; I'd have it no other way  
And our love would rule in this kingdom we have made  
'Til then, I'd be a fool wishin' for the day_

_That I can change the world  
I would be the sunlight in your universe  
You will think my love was really something good  
Baby if I could Change the world_"

Dean continued to sing to Cas until he finished the refrain and soon, Cas's lips were all over Dean's. Dean set the guitar down and pulled his Angel close to him as they began to slowly make out.

"You taste even more amazing than that first time." Dean said between kisses, lips still attached to Cas's. "Even sweeter than the first time. I mean your lips are always sweet, but there's a difference in how sweet they are between when you were still Human and now. Gotta be the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you consume." Dean said.

"I can't taste anymore." Cas said.

"If you want, I can talk to Hannah about using Metatron to find God, he and Crowley can talk him into giving Angels the ability to taste. Especially since their vessels need to eat. Otherwise, they can't properly function." Dean slowly bent his neck down to kiss at Cas's. Cas moaned as he felt the Knight of Hell's lips tickling his clavicles and throat column. He moaned and Dean smiled.

"Come to bed with me, Beautiful. If you don't want to again yet, I understand. I'll wait to have sex with you again." Dean was very sincere and Cas felt that.

"We should wait, but I will come to bed again with you. Come on, we'll turn your room into an us cave. I even got the TV for it and we can catch up together on decades of pop culture." Cas said and Dean liked the idea of that already. The night was young and he was up for anything. Especially with his profound bondmate.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
